One Shot Heya - Asuntos Pendientes
by AnythingCouldHappen
Summary: Naya decide irse, pero no puede hacerlo sin que Heather lo sepa todo. Sera demasiado tarde?


**_One-Shot Heya _**

**_Asuntos Pendientes _**

**_Querida Heather:_**

_Estoy sentada en el living de casa buscando las palabras correctas para decirte todo lo que tengo en mente._

_Llegue a mi límite, a mi tope… No creo poder soportarlo más._

_Cada día que pasa la angustia es mas fuerte, mi tristeza esta consumiéndome y siento que todo lo que hago no da resultado._

_Escribo esta carta porque no me gustaría que no entiendas mis razones, que… me odies sin saber porque._

_Esto que quiero contarte no comenzó ni hoy, ni ayer… Hace ya cuatro largos años. _

_Sigo viendo una y otra vez la imagen en mi cabeza, lo siento como si estuviera pasándome una y otra vez. Recuerdo a la perfección cuando te conocí, lo que te dije y me dijiste. Tu sonrisa, tus ojos brillantes. Recuerdo que, estabas asustada, era todo tan nuevo, tan diferente para vos. Eras, una niña en una dulcería._

_Y me atrapaste, desde que me dijiste hola… Heather, no se aun como explicar lo que me sucedió. De un momento a otro, eras mi razón para despertarme en las mañanas._

_El tiempo pasaba, y mis sentimientos no se iban… Mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte cuando te veía. Y mi mirada te buscaba por cada rincón cuando escapabas de su alcance. La serie tampoco ayudo mucho… _

_¿Tenía que decirte que te amaba? ¿Que estaba enamorada? Aceptar mis sentimientos, leer mis sentimientos desde un papel, solo para escuchar que no podías corresponderme porque estabas con alguien más._

_¿Y entonces, como arriesgarme a la realidad? … Como animarme a decirte Te amo, ¿Cómo? Si todos los días te veía irte tras alguien que no era yo… Alguien que te daba todo lo que me moría por entregarte… y como hacer para vivir con ello._

_Éramos mejores amigas, aun sos mi mejor amiga… Y me contaste tantas cosas, tantos secretos y anécdotas que nunca quise haber escuchado, tantos amores que te dejaron vacía, y este que te llenaba, que te hacia feliz, ¿Quién era yo para quitarte eso?_

_Nadie, nada, no era nada..._

_Pero todo puede mejorar, o empeorar en mi caso... Brittany y Santana novias, ¿Podía ser cierto? Una ficción, un personaje estaba viviendo lo que mi alma pedía a gritos…_

_No era sano para mí, no lo es aun ahora… Darte ese beso Heather, rozar tus labios y los míos. Aunque haya sido menos de medio minuto. Fue lo que mi corazón necesitaba para confirmar aun más… que eras lo que quería para mí._

_Todo esto estaba autodestruyéndome, era una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar._

_Ryan me pidió seguir, un año más. Los fans lo querían, nuestra "historia" era perfecta según el. _

_Mi cuerpo acepto, mi mente no quería más… Mi corazón no daba más. Juntas maldijimos a Ryan por separar Brittana. Hemo, la culpable de eso soy yo, no podía seguir viéndote, diciéndote cuanto te amaba, besarte y acariciarte… aunque sea una mentira… era la mentira mas hermosa, mientras duraba._

_Llegaba a mi casa, y otra vez la cama vacía, las sabanas frías… Entonces hable con el, le pedí que nos separe… que nos de por lo menos un tiempo. Y hasta la ruptura sentí real, tu llanto al verme cantar, escucharte decir te amo… _

_Seguía rompiéndome en mil pedazos, y sé que yo misma lo provoque, pero oí que, en menos de dos meses te casas con Taylor… Este es mi limite, mi tope, no me quedare a ver como te unís de por vida a alguien que no soy yo._

_Heather, finalmente acepte y entendí lo profundamente enamorada que estoy de vos, de tus ojos, de tu boca, de tu cuerpo, de tu ángel yo… te amo, te amo como nunca ame a nadie en este mundo. Pero no puedo ser solo tu amiga y confidente, lo siento, pero ya no puedo_

_Me voy, dejo la serie y la ciudad…No te pido que me busques, ni que trates de entenderme, es algo que debía decirte, es algo que tenia que liberar de mi cuerpo y de mi alma_

_Me hubiera gustado tener el valor suficiente para poder decírtelo mirándote a los ojos, a tus perfectos ojos, pero… soy una cobarde_

_Perdóname Heather, te amo_

**_Naya…_**

Había recibido esa carta hacia más de una hora, la leyó por segunda vez y no salía de su asombro, ¿Como nunca se lo dijo? ¿Porque lo oculto tanto tiempo?

Si hubiera visto alguna señal, algún indicio… Si ella sentía lo mismo… Porque nunca se animo a decírselo.

Y estaba por casarse con Taylor… Por dios que estupidez, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un premio consuelo? ¿Era con lo que debía conformarse?

¿Pero esto era cierto?, Naya, su amiga, ¿Estaba enamorada de ella? Tenia que encontrarla, necesitaba que se lo diga, necesitaba escuchar su voz, necesitaba ver que su boca era quien lo decía, no un pedazo de papel.

Tomo su celular y marco sin resultado su teléfono. Intento una, dos, tres veces más… Siempre su contestadora respondía por ella.

No quería quedarse con la duda en su cabeza, tomo un abrigo, las llaves de su auto y se dirigió al departamento de su amiga. Las luces apagadas del interior seguían siendo una mala señal.

Salió rápidamente del auto golpeando con fuerza la puerta.

-**Naya!-** Gritaba desde la entrada –** Naya por dios ábreme, necesito hablar contigo-** Volvió a decir la rubia sin encontrar respuesta

¿Sería que ya se había ido? ¿Sería tan tarde? Tomo su celular una vez mas y marco ya ese numero que se sabia de memoria, y aunque esta vez tampoco hayo respuesta, el sonido del aparato se escuchaba cerca… se escuchaba dentro del lugar

Naya podía estar fuera de si, pero nunca, jamás se iría sin su teléfono, la conocía demasiado como para no saberlo, ella aun esta ahí. Tomo la llave que aun guardaba dentro de una de las macetas de su jardín he ingreso.

Recorrió la cocina, su sala de estar… subió poco a poco las escaleras, entro a cada uno de los cuartos de el piso superior, siempre lo mismo, nada

Entonces lo recordó, el ático, ella amaba ese lugar… descolgó las escaleras y se introdujo en aquel lugar… y allí la vio, armando la ultima maleta… sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, había llorado, no quería imaginarse cuanto.

**-¿Nay que es esto?-** Dijo con la carta en sus manos

**-Vete Heather-** Le contesto la morena sin mirarla

**-Vine hasta aquí para que me lo expliques.**- La rubia estaba muy convencida y no se iría sin una respuesta

**-Te lo dije todo claro, quería evitar esto, te pedí que no me buscaras, tampoco quiero que me entiendas, solo quería que lo supieras, que sepas porque me voy.**- Naya hablaba aun sin mirarla

**-¿Podrías por lo menos mirarme a los ojos? Esto es importante para mi.**- Decía la rubia mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas que había por allí.-** Es decir, desde cuando… nunca, nunca lo imagine, nunca lo demostraste.- **Repetía sobándose la cabeza

**-¿Estás hablándome en serio?**- Dijo por fin la morocha mirándola de frente.**- ¿De verdad nunca te demostré nada? Heather todos se daban cuenta, todos.-** Dijo con una sonrisa amarga.-** Al parecer la única que no quería verlo eras tu.**

**-Claro, ¿y que te acuestes con Mark era la manera perfecta de que lo asumiera no?**- Dijo la rubia un tanto enfurecida

**-¿Estas a punto de casarte y me planteas una escena de celos? Por dios que hipócrita eres.- **Respondió Naya lanzando la maleta al suelo

**-Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto.-** Heather dijo dándole la espalda a la morena

**-Eso es por lo que me voy, y lo sabes, ya te lo dije… hazme el favor y vete.**- Le dijo bastante cortante

**-En la carta dijiste que aun éramos amigas**.- Respondió la rubia con lágrimas en sus ojos

Naya al verla llorar bajo la guardia, sus ojos la transportaban a otro lugar, y aun más si lloraba

**-Te juro que lo intente, tanto lo intente… pero no puedo, no puedo Heather.-** Dijo sintiendo como pequeñas gotas caían de sus ojos.

**-Dímelo, quiero escucharlo de tu boca Nay, dime que soy para ti.-** La rubia se acercó hasta quedar a un centímetro de su rostro aun con los ojos empapados

La morena estaba petrificada, las palabras no salían, sentía tantas ganas de gritar y decirle que la amaba, que ella era la única persona que había hecho sentir tanto amor, y del mas puro. Solo atino a con su mano recorrer su rostro, una tierna caricia que se desplazaba hasta sus labios. Vio como su amada cerraba los ojos disfrutando del contacto, aunque no dejaba de llorar…

Cuando sus dedos terminaron de tocar sus labios, escucho un susurro, escucho su voz…

**-Hazlo.-** Dijo Heather abriendo los ojos y mirando su boca

Sus labios se unieron y… todo lo que Naya planeaba decirle, se transmitió en ese beso. El amor, la desesperación por la despedida, la tristeza, la ansiedad de concretar algo que deseaba desde el día que la vio por primera vez.

Terminaron de besarse, mientras la rubia aun tenía entre sus manos el rostro de la morena que no paraba de llorar, y poco a poco fue ocultando en su hombro. Heather la abraza mientras acariciaba su pelo, su espalda.

**-Hey, deja de llorar, esto… este beso, todo esto que sientes… es lo mismo que siento yo**.- Dijo mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas.**- Tal vez la vida, quería que supiera lo que realmente significa aprender a vivir sin ti, para que me de cuenta que… no estoy dispuesta hacerlo, ni hoy ni nunca**

Los ojos de Naya no salían de su asombro, solo atino a volver a abrazar a esa rubia, a su rubia.

**-¿Pero y la boda, y… y Taylor?**-Dijo dudosa perdiendo un poco la sonrisa

**- Todo lo que quiero y necesito esta en esta habitación…nada mas Nay, nada mas.-** Respondió Heather mirándola tiernamente

Un nuevo beso inundo la habitación, este solo contenía amor, ese que venia ocultándose hace tanto tiempo. Un último susurro de ambas rompió el silencio del lugar…

**-Te amo.-** Dijeron juntas, mientras formaban un cálido abrazo


End file.
